Christmas Kiss
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go to her time to spend Christmas, but when Kagome was hanging up decorations, she falls and Inuyasha catches her, only to have her kiss him on the lips. Why did she do it and what are the mysteries surrounding mistletoe? R&R please F


Ok... So I came up with this at six o'clock in the morning... Sory if there are spelling mistakes and stuff. Hey it is 6 AM (when I began this and I am still going on till about 7:30!!! Remeber , I didn't plan this, but I got the idea from a pictue I was looking at, I just twisted it!)

I'm soo tired. I couldn't get to sleep. I mean, I went to a party and there was loads of chocolate and so I at ALOT of it and there is STILL some left sweatdrops --;;

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't even TRY and sue me... BWHAHAHA!!!

_'blah blah blah'_ Thoughs

"blah blah blah" Speech

-------------- Time passing

* * *

**Kagome decides to take Inuyasha to her time for Christmas. The main thing is, Inuyasha doesn't know about 'mistletoe' and the mysteries surrounding it...**

* * *

Kagome stood up slowly from inside the well, stretching slowly and lazily, like a cat. Inuyasha stood behind her staring, well if you call the _look_ on his face staring - when actually looked, you would be burried six-feet under - at her stretch. He had no clue _why_ he even bothered agreeing with Kagome that he would come to her time to spend... um... Crispmas was it?... with her. All _he_ wanted to do was look for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. 

Ok so not so many of them had shown up in the last few weeks but that didn't mean there weren't any to look for. Why-oh-why do humans need so much _rest. _It was only looking all day until nightfall. That wasn't too hard was it?

_'Then again...' _he thought as Kagome looked up, _'Kagome did get sick from the cold, and she had trousers and a jumper on too. I even gave her my haori and she still said she was cold. I was so... NO!'_ Inuyasha growled slightly when Kagome tried to climb the ladder so quickly, that she slipped and grazed her had slightly. He shook his head and grabbed Kagome, flinging her on his back, and jumped out of the well.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Your here!" a voice ran out from the darkness, signaling Kagome's younger brother, Souta.

"Hi Souta, where's mum?" Kagome asked, her cheeks flushed red from the cold wind.

"Inside baking ginger cookies. She said you would be here soon so she started them" Souta said while walking out the well house.

Kagome slid down off of Inuyasha's back onto the snow covered grounds. She gasped in suprise. The shrine looked beautiful, like a frozen garden. The Goshinboku stood magesticly and tall. She sighed, her breath frosting in the air and began walking slowly towards the house, taking everything in. It really was beautiful. She got to the front door and pulled it open, looking back to see if Inuyasha had followed. She turned and met with his chest. Blushing deeply, she turned back around, clearing her throat slightly. '_Well... that__ was awkward...' _She thought as she walked into the house, slipping off her shoes and placing them to the sde in the process.

Inuyasha stood just behind Kagome, watching her looking at the snow covered shrine. She looked beautiful to him with her cheeks flushed and her gorgeous, chocolate-brown eyes sparkling in awe. She had on trousers and a jumper that suited her complection perfectly and her hair was loose, like always. It had grown since he last _properly_ looked at her. It hun down to her waist, not mid-back lenght. Then, she turned into his chest, flushing that beautiful pinkish colour that she did.

He smiked at her, shook his head and then, followed her into the house, taking care to wipe his feet on the mat, just incase he got sat... like last time.

"Kagome," a voice floated from the kitchen, along with a wonderful spicey smell, "You're back." Kagome turned to see her mother standing at the kitchen entrance.

Kagome hugged her mother tighly then asked, "What do you want us to do then, mum?" Her mother pointed to the corner, where several boxes of decorations sat. Kagome sighed then nodded, trailing off to hang the decorations.

---------------------

A few hours later, found the shrine brightly decorated in baubles, tinsle, fairy lights and other christmassy stuff. Inuyasha whistled at the large transformation of the usually boring looking shrine. Now it looked quite classy. He was bored, and he saw his target. _'She always does look pretty when we argue...'_

He stood by the ladder, complaining. Kagome was climbing up to hang some decorations onto the edge of the shrine roof. He saw her wobble a bit and almost screamed when she fell.

Kagome was almost finished with the decorations. She was so tired and was ready for a good sleep. Inuyasha was following her all day, wanting ramen and to geo back to the feudal era because they had to look for the jewl shards. _'I mean, can't we ever take a break?'_ She was just about to hang up the last part of the fairy lights when (speak of the devil) Inuyasha walked up to the ladder and began bugging her yet again!

"Kagome! We need to go. I don't have time for your Crispmas and stuff! We need to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha called up to her, smirking while he did it.

_'I swear, he only does it to piss me off!'_ Kagome thought as she shouted back "You said I could spend Christmas with my family and I don't intend on going back, unless... YOU WANT TO BE SAT TO ALL ETERNITY!!! SIT"

Crash "BITCH!!!"

Kagome smirked as she looked down at the hanyou, now peeling himself off the floor. She shook her head and then finished hanging the decorations. It was just the last bit of fairy lights, then she was off to get some hot chocolate. She hung the last strip up and then shuffled back a bit. She wobbled slightly and tried to regain her balance, but she fell. She almost screamed when she was caught by two arms. Inuyasha set her down and she stood, if not, slightly wobbly. (A/N: Love the word WOBBLY!!)

Kagome looked up, thanking Kami, but then she saw it... MISTLETOE!! She felt the heat creep up her face as she looked at Inuyasha, who stood opposite her.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw her face heat up "Bitch, I just asked you a question! What's wro-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a kiss from Kagome. Just as he was about to kiss back, she stepped back and looked at him, blushing like hell. She rushed off inside, muttering about hot chocolate or something like that. Inuyasha just stood there, wondering what caused her to do that. He scampered off after her and grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from going any further. She struggled to get out of them, when Inuyasha barked something at her, causing her to freeze. Unknowingly doing what Inuyasha just asked. Inuyasha was shocked. _'Maybe she does understand...' _

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them. He glared at her, waiting for her to explain. When she didn't, her nipped her neck, tring to get through in inu-youkai. He barked something, meaning for her to explain.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha nipped her neck, then barked at her. She wondered what he was going on about. "Inu... Inuyasha, I don't understnad." She said as he looked into her eyes again.

Inuyasha was shocked. She didn't understand. He shook his head and asked her to explain why she... well... kissed him.

Kagome sighed as she lead him into the living area. She sat him down on the couch and then sat next to him, making sure he was comfortable.

"Well, Inuyasha, that was what happens when people stand under mistletoe." she started to explain, while looking for a piece of the stuff. She found some hanging up and brought it over, not realising her and Inuyasha were underneathit yet again. "People hang this stuff up at Christmas, and um... kiss underneath it. It's basically tradition. So people would stand under the misltetoe, or get caught under it with someone, and they kiss. That's all. Normally mislttoe would be hung up, over peoples head, like this." She said as she held up the small piece of mistletoe between them. Her eyes widened as she realised wha she unintentionally did.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome held up the mistletoe between them. "What happens if they don't kiss?" He asked her, while trying to get closer.

Kagome tilted her hed slightly, trying to figure out why they did the saidtradition. "I... don't really know... probably bad luck or something." She said as she thought it out.

"Well, we don't want anything like that do we..." Inuyasha growled in a seducive tone. Kagome focused, looking at Inuyasha, only to find his face inches awayy from hers. She gulped as he licked his lips.

Kagome leaned forward slightly. Inuyasha smirked as he leaned in just enough to get rid of the space between their lips. He kissed her gently, moving his lips against hers slightly, and smirked again when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She groaned slightly as she felt his tongue poke at her lips and opened her mouth slighlty, allowing his tongue to pertrude (A/N: I dunno if it's the right word and sp??) her mouth. They pulled back, after what seemed like an eternity (when really it was about 5 mins!)

Inuyasha looked like he was in heaven. Well, really he felt like it. He finally got Kagome to kiss him, properly and it was for much longer than he ever predicted. "Kagome... I... I love you." Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled the said girl into his lap.

"I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome replied, snuggling closer to the warmth. She sighed happily. It was a beautiful day after all.

* * *

Ok... so slightly sappy and stuff. Inuyasha was kinda OOC, but I think I did a good job. 

Inuyasha: Keh... says you.

Kagome: I love you Inuyasha

Inuyahsa: blushes y-yeah... me too...

Fyawkes: See... everything worked out in the end between you two didn't it.

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Leo: Umm... no

All of us: Review please... Just press the little button in the left bottom cornerish place, umm... that one there...


End file.
